


The Heart Knows What It Wants

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Comfort, Denial, Doctor Sexy M.D., Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester panics when he realises that the guy on-screen that he's currently crushing on bears a striking resemblance to a certain Angel of the Lord. The situation gets more complicated when he is given comfort by said Angel.





	The Heart Knows What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> For the Destiel & Cockles Sentence Monthly Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt sentence: Just focus on my heartbeat.

“Hey Cas, do you wanna watch the new episode of Doctor Sexy with me?” Dean scooted along the couch to make room for the angel to sit down. He tried not to look too pleased when he sat closer than necessary, invading the man’s personal space. 

 

Castiel found the show utterly ridiculous, but he could fake interest if it meant sitting with Dean for an hour. He just had to remember not to make too many snarky comments about the characters or their unrealistic lives.

 

Just before Dean hit the play button, he turned to speak to Castiel. “Apparently, there's a new character in this episode. Some hot new doctor.”

 

The angel smiled and nodded as they focused their attention on the TV. A few minutes in, the new character appeared on screen. “I believe this must be the ‘hot new doctor’ Dean.” Castiel spoke without looking away from the TV, using air quotes for emphasis. 

 

_ Stupid adorable angel _ . The hunter was determined that he was not going to get distracted from the show and he squinted at the screen in concentration. It was, indeed, the new doctor, and Dean was mesmerised. He was a very attractive man, with dark, slightly messy hair, a dimple in his chin, kissable lips, and bright blue eyes.  _ He reminds me of someone. Oh… Cas _ .  _ Not as cute as Cas though _ . He could feel the flush spreading across his face at the realisation that he was having a sexual reaction to this man who looked so much like his best friend. And worse, he was acknowledging to himself that he thought the angel was more attractive. He began to break out in a sweat, his heart pounding. “Is-is it hot in here?” 

 

Castiel turned back towards him and tilted his head a little as he regarded his friend with concern. “Are you okay, Dean? You look a little unwell.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean's voice sounded strange, like he was having trouble breathing.  _ I need air _ . He stood up and tried to walk away, but his legs buckled. Before he could fall, strong hands caught him and he was being held close to a firm body. 

 

Castiel rubbed his back soothingly and spoke softly. “Dean, you are having a panic attack. Just focus on my heartbeat and listen to my voice.”

 

Despite the awkwardness of the situation Dean now found himself in -  _ what if Cas asks me what brought on the panic attack? -  _ he felt himself melting into the touches his friend was providing. His breathing and heart rate began to return to normal and he became hyper-aware of the fact that he was, essentially, in an embrace with Castiel, Angel of the Lord.  _ Hot Angel of the Lord.  _ As he thought this, Dean could feel his breathing start to pick up again.

 

Castiel spoke and Dean could feel the low rumble of his voice through his whole body. He pulled the human closer to him, gently stroking his head. “Dean, your breathing was starting to feel calmer, but now it has become irregular again. What is wrong?”

 

_ Not helping. Any moment now he's gonna find out I’ve got a boner.  _ The angel continued to try to calm him, instinctively holding him closer, until they were fully in each other's arms. Dean was silent as he revelled in the glorious sensations and he was able to pinpoint the exact moment that Castiel discovered his obvious sign of arousal. His breath hitched in his throat, and he whispered into the man's ear. “Dean? Is that-?” 

 

The question went unfinished as he tailed off and drew back to look into Dean's eyes. What he saw was desire, and -  _ adoration? _

 

The hunter could feel Castiel's heartbeat start to accelerate, so he leaned forward to speak into the angel's ear - brushing his lips over it as he did. “Yes… yes it is.”

 

Dean rolled their hips together and they both moaned. Then he did what he had wanted to do for so very long: pressed his lips to the ones he had fantasised about more times than he could count. They felt and tasted every bit as wonderful as he had hoped, and the way Castiel was responding to his mouth made him tingle all over.  _ Oh fuck, I could get used to this _ .

 

Their kiss became passionate very quickly, as they explored each other's mouths, and ran their hands through long-desired hair and under clothing. Lips found necks and nipples, and bare skin, and the friction that built between them was accompanied by endearments. “Angel… sunshine… beloved.” These turned into shouts and curses, and just when they could hardly bear the intensity of it all, they cried out in ecstasy as they finally came together, in a literal and figurative sense.

  
The funny thing is, now he was actually doing this, he wasn't panicking at all.  _ Huh _ ! Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for beta-ing this for me.


End file.
